forever and always
by Synyster Vengeance 95
Summary: when alexer left westchester she was plunged strait into the wwe. she has storyline and meets new friends while still finding out all of her family events. maybe her life will be better after this.
1. you want what

**here is the sequal to now and forever. if you want this to make sence you should go and read it.**

"so vince you want my daughter, who i haven't seen in 11 years, to go out as a valet for jeff, matt and me," my "mom" amy dumas said to the chairman of the WWE, vince mcmahon.

"exactly. i want a storyline involving her." he then looked down at his papers "but amy i didn't even know that you had a daughter."

she sighed and replyed "i don't, shes bam margera's litle sister and she is with me for protection."

"i see. do you have a time span of how long she will be here?"

"bam said 6-9 months" he nodded

"ok i would like it if you would get beat up by victoria, and then i would like jeff matt and..."

"alexer"

"yes thats her name. alexer to go to your aid and then reviel that you and matt are going out and that alexer is your daughter."

amy sighed and said "i guess it could work, and alexer can just deal with it."


	2. ok she likes here

**chapter 1 i hope you all like it.**

that night in jeff's locker room i was playing a game of cards with jeff when amy got off the couch and said "alexer you need to go to the diva locker and get ready."

i sighed "ok, bye jeff." i walked out. as we walked into the divas locker i was bombarded with questions from the divas. once i finished answering most of the questions that i could i found an outfit. it was a black and red plaid top, with a red plaid mini skirt that has a black studded belt.i also just put my hair in a ponytail.

then just as i finished a girl came in and said "amy get out there lisa is going out already."

she nodded and said "bye alexer, and millina make sure she dosen't get into trouble." i waved and went to sit next to millina who was reading a very long book. i tapped her on the shoulder and asked "millina what are you readding?" she put her book mark in and said "its gone with the wind."

"oh sorta like the song "gone with the sin"."

"ok i guess."

"its by HIM"

"ok i get it now, maby you should meet raven jacobs, that would be somthing you would have in common."

just then jeff walked in "alexer we got to go its time to go."

"bye milla, that would be great to meet her." 'if i didn't already know her.' i thought

when we got to the curtain it was already time for us to go out. matt had to run down and i walked down holding onto jeffs hand 'because i had to be a goody two shoes' for 2 weeks. when i got into the ring jeff handed me a mic and i yelled to victoria, who was walking up the ramp. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT. i should kill you for what you did you could have seriously hurt my mother!!!!!." then matt was there looking down at me, i lokked up said "hi daddy" in a scared voice and handed him the mic.

as he walked around i went to amy who was pertending to be hurt. "yes as you all must be asking yourselfs. i am this young girls father and her mother is right there." he pointed to amy who was now standing up. "i would also like you all to know that current diva for the WWE, lita, is now my girlfriend again, after she had to take our daughter bcause of recent family defficulties."

matt handed the mic back and we walked up the ramp and into the back. we tayed by the curtain because jeffs match was after the next one.

when it was time for jeff to go out mr. mcmahon was walking by and i asked him if i could go out with jeff for his match and sit with the comotators, he agreed and jeff and i walked out to the ring and as he did his entrance i walked over to "the king" and JR.

i was handed a headset and i sat next to the king. "so you are this mystery person who is said to be a commontator with us?" the king said

"i guess you could say that." i replyed

"and your also matt hardys daughter?" jr asked

"yes"i said

"so your jeffs niece?" jr asked me

"mhm" i replied not to enthusiastic

"whats your name?" king asked

"i am alexer marie hardy, named the same as bam margeras sister who ran away 3 weeks ago."

"why were you named the same." a stupid question aked by king

"because our birthday is the same exactly." i said

"oh i see" the both replyed

this stupid converation lasted the entire match and by the time they were done jeff was doing the swanton bomb and he won the match. i got out of my seat as fast as i phisicaly could and ran into the ring and hugged jeff. we then waled up the ramp into the back and into his locker room, where we got ready then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i love this begining. what do you all think?

X-Deanna-X


	3. it getting better with friends

when we got to the hotel we had to wait in the lobby untill we could get our room. amy had been the one to get our rooms, when she got back she gave me a key "thanks mom, but i thought we would be together?"

"no your with jeff and i am with matt. your on floor 2 and we are on floor 3." she said

"so we're not even close to you?"

"no but raven is next to you." i got exsited because i hadn't seen her in 2 years.

"ok. come on jeffro i want to see rae." i grabbed his hand and went running to the elevator. it took us like 10 minutes to find our room. i walked in and went to my bags and changed into my black, white, and grey plaid lounge pants and my grey happy bunny shirt that says "i did it but i'm blaming you"

when i was ready i walked to rae's room and knocked on the door. she opened the door and said "alexer what are you doing here. i thought you ran away."

"raven im here because missy, jenn , and joanna tried to kill bam, so yeah."

"ok so jeff, amy, matt, and i are going out to a club tonight so could you make sure jaeden and breeah don't wake up?"

"sure."

so i stayed with raven in her room untill matt and amy came, and when they left i went to her laptop. i got strait to yahoo messanger and saw lindsi was on. i messaged her with 'lindsi what going on with ville while i'm gone'

'alexer is that you. um i think hes taking it a little bit better every day he been working on songs because he said when you have safty in westchester he heeds a song for you to hear.'

'yeah, he needs a song how about i send you one and you can give it to him.'

'yeah that would be great. do you have won now'

'no'

'how long till you can get one'

'about 2 weeks.'

'kk'

'g2g im babysiting an one just woke up'

'bye lexer'

'bye'

i logged off and went to see what was happening, and it was breeah waking up, but before she compleatly woke up rae was back, and i was out the door so fast i couldn't see that she said thanks.

i went to my room and got in bed before any one could get back and see that i was up till 130 AM. the next day i found a note that was from raven it said 'thanks for watching them how about i take you out shopping today.'

i got dressed really quick and went to her room. when she answered the door i saw the twins eating at the table in her room. when they saw me they must have rembered me from bam because they looked at me and said "lexer" and i waved to them.

once they had eaten and went to see uncle mark rae and i went shopping. i got 3 skirts 2 pairs of jeans 2 pairs of pants with chains, and about 10 tops of all diffrent types.when we got back i saw amy and matt in the weight room, and i waved and walked to my room with raven.

"hey alexer did you go on my computer lastnight?" she asked

"um yeah why?" i answered

"cause i had some messages pop up when i got on."

"from who?"

"some guy named kevin."

"oh that my ex-boyfriend, you can delet him off of the list."

"ok i will. so the twins are staying with mark tonight so you want to have amy over and have a girl night?"

"sure but only if milla can come."

"who?"

"millina."

"sure ill call her."

when she called, milla agreed imidently, and so that night we all spent th night in rae's room, and eventualy we had to tell milla the truth about who i was, and she was relitivly fine with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

im borded so i might update again today

X-Deanna-X


	4. well lets get started

The next day was a free day, and I found out that on free days with the hardy's a free day meant getting packed really quick and whoever was the slowest had to leave early and go wash all of the clothes. So I went to wake up raven and get all my new clothes from her.

When I knocked on the door no one answered I just went strait in and to her room, and I shacked her to wake her up "Rae… raven I need my clothes and you need to get up before everyone else and get packed." When she rolled out of her bed she went to her closet and threw my stuff to me. "Hey we have the same size clothes so if you want I can pack your clothes with mine and you won't have anything to worry about."

"sure and ill help you pack and then you wont be the one to have to go to camron and wash them." She nodded and we hurried up to pack, when we were done I ran over to see milla. When I got there Johnny nitro was walking out and he looked at me with discust. When he was gone I knocked on millas door and she came to see me . "hi milla."

"oh hi" she was defiantly upset

"whats wrong?"

"ill tell you when we go inside." I nodded and went in. I saw that she was already packed and just going to relax today. When we sat on her couch I asked again, when she replyed she said that her boyfriend broke up with her and that she was kinda hoping that I could get her a new one. I agreed and then left to go see Jeff. As soon as I got back I saw Jeff with a towel on his head. "Jeff why is there a towel on your head?"

"Hair die" he said

"Cewl what color?"

"Red green purple and blue"

"Can you put some in my hair?"

"Sure come in the bathroom and put the towel around you shoulders."

I was in the bathroom for some time, and when Jeff said he would do it I didn't realize that it would take a good hour or so, but after it was all worth it. When we were done I had red blue and purple hair with the little blackish brown left and green under tone. Jeff said that he would do my hair whenever he did his so I would always match him, and if I just wanted my old color that I just had to use his really weird shampoo.

That night I spent with jeff cause I didn't want amy or matt to see my hair. The next morning jeff woke me up and said that I had to get dresses and be ready to leave in one hour, so I went to ravens and got some cloths consiting of a black hoddie with 1 white skull on the left top. I also got a pair of black pants with a multi cross double chain on the right.

After I was ready I went down to the café and ate breakfast. When I was done I just hug out until jeff matt and rae were there. When we left I found out that matt was the last one to pack so he had to go back to camron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it my sister is being a bitch so I wont be back for a while and then I have my mid term tests for school and if I pass Spanish I get to pick any languge that my school provide. Im hopping for finnish cause I didn't get to finnish it last year.

X-Deanna-X


	5. wtf

The next day was raw and all of us were just hanging around until raven came in with the schedule for tonight, and for tonight I had to go with Jeff to his match against triple h so he would become no. 1 contender for the WWE championship, and I had to also be a commentator for the 5 on 5 diva match, and then I had a stop where I could do anything I wanted if I asked Mr. McMahon, and I knew what I would do. But while I was talking to Jeff, Rae came up from behind me and pulled down my hood, that I had been wearing for the last 2 days, and showed Amy and matt my hair. While I was trying to chase raven down Amy said "Alexer what happened to your hair?"

I pulled my hood back on, "nothing" and I ran behind Jeff, but she followed me and pulled my hood down. "Why is your hair like Jeff's?"

I stood up and said "well you see I went to help Rae pack and then I went to see milla, and then I went to mine and Jeff's room and he said that he would die my hair so I let him and I really like it so can I keep it."

She soon reluctantly agreed and soon it was time for Jeff's match so I had to hurry and get ready. When it was time for Jeff to go out I had to think of a song for me to use as a theme. At the stage I gave my ipod to the manager and told him to put it on song 275. Once everything became dark becoming the bull by atreyu started I waited 15 seconds and then went out. At the stage it lighted up and I started walking and as was about half way down the ramp the song faded into 96 quite bitter beings by cky, and as that started a purple flame came from the four ring posts. Once I was in the ring the music stopped and I went to Jeff.

Once the match started I went to sit on the commentators table to watch the match. It was going in Jeff's favor until he got pedigreed and then I went into action, just as Jeff was getting pinned I ran in and pulled triple H's hair, and as the ref tried to get me out of the ring Jeff pulled twist of fate and then a Swanton bomb and he got the pin. As triple h left I saw Orton come out from the curtain with a mic. "Oh that's sweet, get your little girlfriend to come out and make you get the win. That's pathetic."

I had already gotten a mic and was about to scream when Jeff just took the mic from my hand. "Orton your sick!!! Alexer is my niece, that would be down right wrong." He handed me the mic "and you might what to remember that people who tell lies to people are really hiding that fact themselves, so where is your little 12 year old girlfriend because I know you have one." I said them smirked.

"Why you little!!!" all of the lights went out and I was knocked out.

When I woke up I was on a couch in a locker room. As I was waking up someone came in. it was y2j. "Hey your Alexer hardy right what are you doing in here?"

"I don't know I was knocked out when the lights went out and I just woke up here."

"So it was him"

"Was who?" I asked

"It was Orton who took you. It's been about 10 minutes and according to the schedule its time for my match so do you want to come and flip on Orton cause he'll be at the commentator."

"Can I?"

He nodded and we went out for his match and as he was walking to the ring Chris had a mic and said "hey you hardy's I found something for you." And I walked out. I wasn't too happy and I went strait to the commentator's desk with Chris right behind me. Once I was there I punched Orton right in the middle of his eyes then ran to the back to find Jeff matt and Amy.

As soon as I got to the back a large group of people and I went running into matt's arms almost in tears and hugged him. He hugged back and then we waited there for Orton to come to the back. The match was about ten minutes and once it was over with there was a large dispute between matt Jeff Amy and Orton, and it ended with Mr. McMahon suspending Orton and us going back to the hotel.

When we got there Amy said that one of there friends had just gotten transferred to raw. It wasn't till the next day that I found out who this person was. It was a Tuesday and I was eating breakfast in my room waiting for matt, who was rooming with me for this week, when a man with a blond Mohawk came in. "oh sorry must be the wrong room i'm looking for matt hardy."

I looked up from my bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and said "no this is the right room daddy just went to see mom."

"Oh then your Alexer you look more like Jeff than you do matt"

"It's just my hair that makes you say that" just then matt walked in and walked over to the man, "hey Shan when did you get here?"

"About 2 minutes ago. Is this your daughter?"

"In a way yes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

he then told him the whole story and then I found out that his mane was Shannon Moore and that he is one of matt and Jeff's closest friends and that he also has a little sister my age named Ariel, and that she is going to come on the road with us in two weeks once she has finished the testing at her school to make it so she will pass like what I did for my school the day I left.

As the guys watched TV I got some closes asked for some money, and then went to milla so we could go shopping. As we walked down to see Amy to tell her that we were going shopping I counted the money and it came out to 342 dollars. When we got to the café Amy saw the amount of money and made the suggestion to let me use her credit card and just give her the money.

At the mall milla and I went to almost all of the stores and as we were there a girl about my age walked up and looked me up and down then walked away saying "look alike you're a poser." I turned around and said "excuse me what was that you just said?"

"I said you're a poser I mean look at you who do you fool your just an imitation of Alexer Marie Valo Margera." I was about to punch her but milla turned me aganst it and we just went back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow that's so long well that's what you get with baby sitting

X-Deanna-X


	6. new friend

The next 2 weeks were enjoyable as I was preparing for a new arrival. One morning when I woke up I realized that it was the day for Ariel to come to the WWE. When I got down to the work out area I saw a girl about my age with bleach blonde hair wearing and pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, "hey I'm Alexer Marie. Are you Ariel?"

She turned around and said "yeah shanny told me about you"

I was wide eyed "what did he say?"

"He told me all about your situation and I really don't care I just need a friend"

From that we continued to talk about everything from guys to band and found that we liked almost all of the same things. At about noon Rae said that the new schedule was out and I went to go get a copy from Amy.

When Ariel and I got the schedule I saw that there was a note from Vince saying that I could change anything I wanted about matches with a note sent to him. Later that night I went to see Mr. McMahon and asked to be able to sit on the top of the titontron during the first 3 matches of raw until Shannon's match were I would bring Ariel out and he agreed, so I went to see Ariel and raven for some advice on an entrance, and we eventually got to the conclusion of I'm not ok by my chemical romance.

At 8:30 I took Ariel to the divas locker room and milla helped us find outfits. I ended up with a black jean skirt with black leggings and a long sleeve off the shoulder shirt and a pair of knee high combat boots. Also my hair had been died again so now it was orange purple and red. For Ariel she had dark blue jeans with and an element spaghetti strap top.

At the beginning to raw I went up to the titontron area and sat down with my legs hanging off the edge. I sat there until I heard Shannon's theme and then I just stood up and walked to the back and as soon as Shannon's opponent was at the ring I told the stage to put the song on and as the music started everything turned purple and as the words started we ran out and onto the stage and the crowed started going wild. As the first chorus started we ran down to the ring and at the end of the chorus it turned into the soft music and we went into the ring and as all of the fast paced words started the music started to fade until it was gone. After that we went to Jr and king and we sat in the front of them on the table and we commented the match. When Shannon won the match we clapped and we went with him to the stage but we didn't leave because milla's match was next and as we walked next to her Jillian pushed me out of the way and I glared at her but continued to walk.

In the ring Jillian started to sing one of her horrible songs. I grabbed a mic and yelled "do you even know how to sing?"

She stopped and said "you know I sing great ask the best diva millina?"

"First off she's not the best diva and ok I'll ask. Hey milla do you like Jillian's singing?"

She didn't reply

"MILLA" Ariel yelled into her mic and she took out a pair of ear plugs "what?"

"Do you like Jillian's singing?" I asked

She took Ariel's mic and said "oh hell no she sucks" we both laughed and Jillian yelled "well then fine me want to see you sing better?"

"Ok hey guy in the back put song # 583 on my ipod on"

As bye beautiful started I got ready to sing.

"Finally the hills are without eyes  
They are tired of painting a dead man's face red   
With their own blood

They used to love having so much to lose  
Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins

Jacob's ghost for the girl in white  
Blindfold for the blinded  
Siblings walking the dying earth

Noose around a choking heart  
Eternity torn apart  
So toll now the funeral bells

...How blind can you be, don't you see...  
...that the gambler lost all he does not have..."

When I finished everyone yelled and I went to the back and to Jeff's locker room. In there Rae was in shock so I kinda pushed her off the couch and she snapped back into reality. "Wow Alexer that was really good where'd you learn to sing like that?" Amy asked

"I was in choir for school for 3 years and look that my brother is." I said

I went and sat on the couch and before I knew it I had fallen asleep with my head in Jeffs lap. The next morning I woke up around noon and felt sick, so I stayed in bed all day and the only person to check on me was Jeff. When he was there he told me that he and matt had some time off and that I could go to North Carolina with them for a week and I agreed because I needed to go to a doctor.

When I got back with Jeff I had pure purple hair and was back to normal. At the next raw I went with Jeff to his match and as we walked down the ramp Lillian Garcia did her introduction of "welcoming from Carmon north Carolina the rainbow haired worrier Jeff hardy accompanied by the rainbow princess Alexer hardy" and I laughed so hard because of my nickname, so I made a mental note to go to claries and buy a gemstone tiara and crown myself the real rainbow princess.

After Jeff won we went to the back and then to the hotel were I asked Shannon some questions "hey shanny do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" he said in a kinda distant voice

"Ok do you want one?"

"I guess"

"Ok do you want to go out with milla?"

"Dose she want to go out with me?"

"Oh yeah. I asked her yesterday?" (No really she did)

"Ok sure"

"Yeah come with me" I grabbed his arm and led him to milla's room and left him there, and the next day they were going out, and millina was happier than she ever was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Could that be any longer well I have like no life cause I got in trouble and all I can do is use my computer.

X-Deanna-X


	7. lindsi in the castle

The next day was free day so our completion began and after Rae and I were packed I went to the training area. Down there I saw Jeff fighting against and blonde guy, as I walked over I saw that this guy was very good and top rope moves and was extremely fast. At the end of the match I went to find out that this guy was, as I looked around I thought that he had left until someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey are you looking for someone?" it was that guy. When I turned around I laughed and said "yeah, you."

When he got a good look at me he must've realized who I was "oh your Alexer, matt's daughter."

"Yeah I'm Alexer I saw you fighting my uncle Jeff. Your extremely fast and good at high risk moves." I replied

"Well that's what you get from being former tag-team champ" he said

"Oh you were tag champ. I know I am being rude but I don't even know your name."

"I'm brain, and I really have been meaning to talk to you. You see my younger brother and sister saw you sitting on the titontron last week and now they want to come on the road with us."

I blushed "I didn't realize I had that much effect on people."

As we continued to talk milla came by and said "Alexer your dad has been looking for you every where"

"Oh sorry milla, I've been talking to brain." I said

"Ok well were going to leaving to go home cause our next show is in Raleigh so we're going to go back home."

"Fine bye brain do you mind if I come by your locker room on Monday at raw?"

"No not at all by then I think that summer and cody should be here."

After that I went back to my room with Amy and saw matt looking like he was going to rip my head off. "Wear have you been young lady?" he asked

"I was down in the training area talking to brain. God your starting to act like my father." I said to him and then went to Shannon's room so I could get on a computer to talk to lindsi, but as I walked out he asked again "where are you going?"

"To Ariel's" and I slammed the door and walked to shanny. Because he was in Amy's room with matt probably attempting to stop matt from running after me, I just walked in because I knew that it was just Ariel and she would probably be on the phone with her boyfriend. As I got on the computer I saw that my friend Ranenna from Finland was on, but before I could even type to her she had already invited me to a voice conference, and I accepted. "Alexer my long lost friend are you, I have no friends other that my sisters and lindsi is at castle bam so I have no friends." She said

"Im sorry its just I haven't had any time to talk and why is lindsi at the castle?" I replied

"Oh well you see bam and Ville have new girlfriends they're stepsisters and Ville moved into the castle and lindsi wanted to go."

"Ok so I need you to call her and have her get on the computer so I can talk to her so I'll talk to you sometime later."

"Ok ill just give her your cell # what is it again?"

"Its 1-659-246-9943"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I singed off and within 2 minutes I had a call from lindsi

"Hey lindsi why are you living at my brothers house?" I asked

"Um well Ville is here and he has a new girlfriend" she said

"Ok well can I talk to my brother?"

"Ville?"

"Yes"

In the background I heard lindsi yell 'Ville you have a phone call'. When he answered I said "Ville?"

"Alexer?" he said

"Yeah it's me how have you been I've missed you so much"

"Oh Alexer im great I have a new girlfriend her name is Leanne."

"Cool how about you put it on speakerphone and get everyone in there."

He agreed and when everyone was there I asked how everyone was and at the end of our conversation I asked to talk just to, bam's girlfriend, Rachel and Leanne.

"Ok first off I would like to say leave my brothers alone and I won't do anything to you." I said

"Where do you have the right to tell us what to do?" Leanne said

"Oh I have all the right in the world because of the fact that it was there girlfriends who have caused me to not be able to see them."

I hung up the phone before they had any chance to retaliate. When I was done on the phone I went back to my room and had Amy take me to the mall where I got a rainbow tiara and I also got the new bam skate deck.

After we were done shopping I went to see Jeff to get my hair dyed again. When he was done I had purple red and blue hair, and then I went back to my room and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd like to thank 2 of my friends for allowing me to use them in my story so thanks rack and lea

X-Deanna-X


	8. i think he rocks

monday night came quickly, and i had almost forgotten to go see brian,because of going home and meeting so many new people along with painting my room at jeffs, and it was just before the show where i found him. "brian" i said almost yelling

he tured around, and said "alexer, would you mind coming with me to my room" i shugged and followed him. at his room i saw 2 kids about my age sitting at a table playing chess. "hey you two i didn't let you come with me so you could stay in my room. say hello to alexer" as brian finnished they looked up and the girl who was in all white said "hello", but the boy wearing all black got up, came over to me and said "hello alexer, i'm cody" i said hello back and went to sit down. sitting there with brians sister i saw brian yell at for having make-up on. i got up and said "well i kinda like it. it shows that hes willing to do anything and isn't afraid to exspress himself." cody looked at me and smiled, but brian got mad and yelled so i left.

i wasn't even 2 steps out the door when cody came out. "alexer wait." i turned around and saw him there. "yes?" i asked

"umm i was kinda woundering if you would like to um go to the ring with me tonight?" he asked

"i guess so we could sit on the conontator table and piss the guys there off" i said with a miscifious smile. he agreed, and i i ran striat to milla.i found her in her locker room kissing shanny, and i just stood there untill they stoped. after shannon left i said "milla i have a boy problem." she walked over to her bag and got a purple notebook."here a journal will help you sort feelings and make notes of things to remember. as for the boy who is he?" she said

i took the note book, put it behind me, and said "brians brother cody." i then did a little smile.

"dose he like you?" she asked while writing down some things in her own little notebook.

"i think so, i know i think he is heaven come to me." i said while putting my hands together to make it seem like i was praying, and we both laughed. we continued to talk untill i had nothing to say, so i went to see jeff. i was in jeffs room for a little over 5 minutes, when cody came by and said it was time to go. i left and got ariel and we went to the stage area, where i gave my ipod to the guy and told him to put it on song # 786. as the music started, which was headstrong by trapt, we walked out, cody and me holding hands, belive me i almost fainted when he grabed my hand, and ariel walking behind us. we were all doing some messed up dance moves going down the ramp and around the ring, and finaly at the anowncer table i sat in the middle with cody and ariel on my sides. we sat there almost all night untill i heard from ariel that jeff was going to have a match, so i got up and went to the back to see jeff.

i put my tirra on along with a white spagitii strap shirt, and my blue jeans with all sorts of rips. i went back to the comantator table during jeffs match, and when he lost i went into the ring to see him. his back seemed to hurt because of his missed swanton bomb, but other than that he was fine so, jeff cody, ariel and i went to the back and into jeffs room. ariel didn't stay very long cause she was getting tired, but cody stayed a played bullshit with me jeff, matt, and rae. when the game was done rae asked if i would babysit tonight, i agreed, and we all went backto jeffs house. in ravens room,where she stayed, i sat on her bed and watched the hills have eyes 2. i was getting really freeked out that i flipped out when rae walked in the door. she laughed at me and i went to my room in jeffs attic that he got redone so i could have it as my room.

i woke up at 9:30 to matts dog, lucas, jumpping on me. i walked down to the kichen and got some cinnomon tost crunch, and sat at the counter. when i was done i went to wake jeff up, cause i wanted to go on the dirt bike. in his room i saw that he had a tone of sketch books and as i flipped throught them i saw pictures of me rae himself and matt. all of the pictures had smiles exsept for mine. in the 2nd book i saw a picture of his mom, i knew it was his mom because she had been holding butterfly on her finger and i saw matt as a little kid looking at it while jeff had another one on his finger. i was looking when all of a sudden the book was taken from me by jeff, and he said "i would really apreiate it if you didn't look at my drawings." i got up and said "the one with the butterflys was that woman your mom."

"yes she died when i was young and even thought it was so long ago i still havent got over it." he said in a sad voice

"well my mom was killed by someone who never should have meet her." i sad as we walked to the living room. after asking jeff if we could go on his trapoline we got dressed and ran to his back yard, and were on the trampoline doing flips and so many diffrent things. it was alot of fun and as soon as jeff was tried i asked if i could go on the dirt bike, he said no but he couldn't say no for the atv. so through the day we had fun and forgot all about this morning. as we walked into the house to eat dinner i asked "hey why do all of the pictures of me have a sad look?"

he took a drink out of his water bottle "i don't know but if you want i can draw one of you later."

i gave him a hug that was a saying of yes, and we walked into the house ate dinner and then watched movies, but all the fun ended after jeff drew me cause amy said that i would have to get ready to leave cause tommorw we had to go to a pay-per-veiw abd she said that it would be a good idea to look normal because i would be meetting some new people. i kinda blew her off, and asked jeff to make my hair normal but with purple streeks. after jeff finished i went to bed, and slept throught the night with no dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww i did it i did it, 300,000 cheers for me. thanks for the help jnhardy you rock

X-Deanna-X


	9. ppv

in the morning i got up and put my bags by jeffs couch, and then went to wake up raven. i got in her room and saw that the twins weren't there, "raven where are bre and jaeden?" she rolled over and said "at my granparents, they are going to school now so they stay there." she then got up and also put her bags by the couch. after she made me breakfast i went into jeffs room and sat on his bed, writing in my journal milla gave me.

when jeff woke up i told him to get ready so we could go outside. "alexer i don't want to go outside, but i do want to bring you somewhere." he said, and i looked down. when he came out of his bathroom he took a pice of paper, wrote a note, and we left. we where in his car for about 10 minutes, and i was just looking around at the outdoors, but when we stopped and turned onto a dirt i became more awhere of where we were going. he got out of his car and i followed him, and asked, "jeffy where are we going?", as we walked into a large field "somewhere only i know about." he replied.

i was looking around, and when i saw a gray stone out of the ground i relized that what ever this was, it was more importaint to jeff than anything. at the stone jeff kneeled onto the ground and took a picture out of his poket and left it on the grave. "jeff is this your mom?" i asked

"yes alexer this is my mom, mom this is alexer you know the one who is staying here with me and matt." he then leened over to me and whispered "talk to her".

"umm hi jeffs mom, well from that picture your son drew of you i will belive that you are a very beautiful woman, who proboly died in the wrong place at the wrong time," i saw that jeff was now looking away and i gave him a hug from behind. "jeff it ok to miss your mom its not week and it dosen't change who you are." i told him as we got up and walked away from his mom, but we turned around as jeff looked up and i saw a purple butterfly almost the color of my hair, and jeff said "mom likes you and your hair." he said as he took my clip out of my hair and handed it to me.

back at home i wento to my room and wrote about everything in my journal.after writing for almost an hour, i heard matt call me down so we could go. in matts car from getting off the plane, jeff and i played picture it 'my way', and raven was on her phone talking to god knows who. at the hotel i was at the cafe getting a coffee when i turned around a ran stait into a guy. "oh my god i'm sorry" i said as i looked at the person. he looked down at me and said "wait your alexer marie hardy, matt and amys daughter."

"yes so i am, who are you?" i asked as i walked back to where jeff was, but before i could even hear the guys answer jeff was already on top of him and hugging him yelling "punk" and "phil" and so many things i couldn't understand him. when the guy got up jeff told me that this was the current ECW champ C.M. punk. i got to know him and then jeff asked "so why are you here today, ECW dosen't get here till tommorow"

he relpied with "i'm waiting for aiden and wil" i looked at raven asking who aiden and wil were. "lex, aiden is his sister, and wil is ortons brother and aidens boyfriend." i got a dissgusted look and she laughted "wil is the niced boy you'll ever meet nothing like that deamon brother of his." i felt better as we walked outside and i sat on a bench while matt amy and rae were on the other one. about a half hour later a boy and girl, proboly a few years older than me walked over to phil and gave him there bags. as they walked by me the girl sat down, and said "you alexer marie?" and i nodded and then the boy also sat down. 

"i'm elizabeth but call me aiden. oh and this is my boyfriend william orton." i waved and then asked "how did you know who i was?"

then wil started talking "cody told me and i told aiden." i stood strait up and said "SHIT do you know where cody is?" aiden nodded and i ran over to amy saying that i was going to go see cody. then we walked into the hotel, and up to where codys room was. i knocked on the door and he answered. "alexer hey come in i want to ask you somthing." i walked into the room and saw he had his own room "do you have your own room?" i asked and he said "no i share it with aiden wil dorrian and summer but we do have 2 extra beds."

my mouth droped open and i asked "hey then can me and ariel stay here too." he nodded and then we went into one of the many side rooms. there was one bed with stuff on it and one perfectly made bed. "so this is my bed and that yours if you want it to be." i nodded in agreement and sat on his bed with him. 

"you said you wanted to ask me somthing." i said and he nodded "ok i want to know if you would like to umm go out with me? like be my girlfriend." i was in shock and hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "is that a yes?" he asked and i nodded. 

we were there for a whille and before i knew it we were making out on his bed, but that all ended when i saw milla looking at us. "don't like it do you?" she asked while laughing. we, cody milla and i, then got up and i told how i was going to be staying in codys room with him and she said that she would tell matt but not about us going out. down at the training area i ran over to ariel who was talking to aiden while wil and cody went to the ring area. i told them about me and cody and about ariel moving in with us, and everythig else. that night ariel and i got setteled and i stayed up with cody for almost all night, and we ended up falling asleep in his bed.

in the morning i woke ariel and aiden up and said "get your lazy asses up ECW is in the lobby." we then all got up and went down to the lobby chatting about boys and music, and musical boys. we were laughing all the way down, and when i saw a boy with blonde hair that got darker as it got longer i threw ariels hurley hat and it hit him in the side. she punched my arm and yelled "what did you do that for?" 

i piontered at the boy "go find out who he is." as she walked i asked aiden if she knew who that was. she didn't know and as soon as ariel got back she told us that his name was dorrian and he was on ECW. "oooo ariel have herself a little crush on dorrian?" i said while laughing.

"shut up" she said punching me again. as we continued to talk i relized that my black fleur-de-lis lucite choker was gone, but before i could get up to go look for it, dorrian came over and asked "hey dose this belong to any of you ladies?" he then held up my choker, and i went to grab it but he pulled away saying "ah ah ah for finding and returning you precious neclace i desirve somthing spiecal from wwes youngest diva." 

i shrugged "what do you want?" he leaned in and whispered "a date with your friend, the blonde one."

i told ariel and she agreed, but not with out finding out how old he was. "oh im 18"

as soon as he left we went to milla and rae and asked to go shopping. at the local mall i saw that they had a store with tarina tarantino jewlery. i instantly ran in and got the fleur-de-lis waterfall neclace, fluer-de-lis strech braclet, and fluer-de-lis drop earings. i spent pretty close to 500 dollars, and thats all i had so i went back to raes car and listened to the radio. after some time waiting they all came out with tons of bags. when i asked "who is all that for?" they replied with "all of us"

i looked at them like they were stupid, and rae said "we all have the same exsact size in all clothes." i nodded and we went back to the hotel, in my room with cody i took out my new jewley and some of the clothes that i clamed to keep with me on the ride home, and changed into a black t-shirt with my tripp black and white skull hoodie, black and white plaid strap capris, emily black skate shoes. my hair was down but i had all of my new fluer-de-lis jewley on.

i went down to the training area and saw jeff working out with dorrian and ariel was watching them perfectly. after some time in the training area it was time for me to pick out and outfit and go to the arena for the p-p-v. in the arena i was thinking of an idea for dorrian to come with us as a body gaurd, and then it hit me. i told the plan to ariel aiden wil cody summer, and raven. they all agreed and then we went to run it by the upcoming ECW champ, dorrian. after he agreed all of the girls went to the diva locker room to get ready. i wore the same thing exsept i had on black bondage pants.

at our time to go out i was holding hands with cody, aiden was holding wils and ariel was just walking next to me and aiden. down at the comomtator table cody and i went to the smackdown table, aiden and wil went to raw, and arel went to ECW. at the comontator tables we all got our seats exsept for ariel, this was the first part of my plan. as she kindly asked to have a seat, but tazz said "well little missy you can just sit down on the front and let me look at you." as part of my plan she got really scared and then just as tazz was getting up dorrian came up, in his compeat ring atire, and got into a fist fight with tazz and areil came over to me. when they were seperated dorrian, full out in his white face make-up and eye liner, came over and asked me a question and we all walked to the back.

at dorrians match aginst cm punk, i walked next to dorrian and areil was holding hands with him. in the ring i took down his hood from his head and ariel took it off him. we jumped to the side of the ring and waited for the match to begin. while watching i asked "so areil where are you going with dorrian?" she shrugged and said "i hope to a movie. i really want to see doomsday."

we contiued to talk and cheered for dorrian, and as soon as he won the championship we jumped into the ring and celibrated. walking up the ring i saw that ariel was holding onto his championship, i smiled to myself and we continued to walk. in the back i went to jeffs room and fell asleep on matts shoulder. i woke up about an hour later and it was time for us to go to the hotel. in my room with jeff i got my journal and wrote about my day meeting dorrian and his win at the ppv. after writeing i was laying in my bed and i suddenly heard jeff walk in. i got up and asked "what would you do if you found out someone you knew verry well was going out with someone alot older than the person?"

he looked at me weird and said "well i would proboly not care if i knew that they were good for each other." i nodded and then asked if he would take me shopping tommorow, he agreed on the condition of him being able to go get his lip periced and me having something periced. i agreed to his conditions and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wow i did it thank jn for the help and ideas. 

X-Deanna-X


	10. the 69 eyes

**hey i just nocticed that aiden's bofriends name is wil and in the band aiden the lead singers name is wil (ooppps subbiminal message)**

in the afternoon 3 days later jeff came to see me, while i was sitting with cody telling him about my plan to not be at house shows because of my new idea of going to ECW and smack down and the dicion to change my name leagely again, and said that it was time for us to go get our peiceings like i promised. in his car after the song 'headstrong' by trapt, he said "hey alexer just to let you know, matt is getting transfered to smackdown and shanny is going to ECW."

i looked at him and yelled "what?"

"yeah so your idea of going to all 3 shows would be perfect," then reallly fast he said "ohanarielcouldspendtimewithdorrian" by this time we were at the store and i asked "how did you know about ariel?"

walking to the door he said "dorrian said it to kevin and kevin told me." i nodded and we waited for our time to get our peicering. he got his lip in the center and i got the right side of my lip.( i realy dont know if thats leageal so we'll pretend that in some state it is) after our little aventure we went bak to the hotel. rushing up to my room quickly i remembered that tonight was RAW and tommorow was the smackdown and ECW tapping, so i hap to get an outfit quickly and get to the arena. i picked out a pair of black and purple bondage pants with a black hoodie, and ran down to the lobby, jeff was just leaving so i went with him.

in the areana i found out that i had a locker room with cody and aiden, so when i walked in i found a nice soft black couch, with 2 tables on the sides and lamps on each. i layed down on the couch because i was the only one in there, and felt my new lip pericing. thinking about it i really haddn't told the adults about it and i was going to make sure i tried to hid it. when all of my friends were in the locker room we played a game of bullshit. i was just about to win when santino marella walked in and started saying "what are you little brats doing in my locker room?"

i stood up and walked up in his face "well first off this is my room and second go suck a monkey, no better yet yourself." he walked out of the room and just after sitting down raven came in with the secdule, aprently she had a match with maria and was going to be insulted by santino first, along with me. it also had a notice saying that wrestle mainia qualifining matches for money in the bank ladder match. when she finnaly looked up from her paper she saw my lip. "alexer marie valo margera hardy (long ass name) what is that?"

"umm a lip pericing" i did a sheepish smile, and she got a closer look at it "i like it where did you get it done?"

i shrugged and said "ask jeffy"

she left for her match and i went with her. standing at the curtian i heard from santino "look at this girl she calles herself revan, and that little girl thats is the hardy demon is so rude she needs to find her place in the world." we then had to wank out and rae said "look my name ins raven... RAVEN, and your no diffrent look at you. you have like 2 mucle and like 98 hot air." i think he felt insulted because he left and went to the commontators and i walked into the ring.

in the corner maria looked treified of raven so i went up to her and said "hey don't sweat it rae knows you can't fight to save your life so shes going to take it a little easy." she nodded as i got out of the ring. watching i saw just how bad maria was with fighting so i was going to go into the ring after the match. after her lose maria was trying to get up so i went into the ring and so did rae. i helped her get up and saw that marella was trying to get pased rae, and was yelling at her. getting her out of the ring maria and i walked up the ramp and into the back while raven pretended to be a dog and barked at santino.

in the back maria thanked me and i saw ol' stuffy matt with his arms crossed over his chest and a bad look on his face. trying to escape from being caught he grabbed my shirt sleave and toke me to his room. i sat on his chair and waited for my punishment "alexer marie valo margera hardy how can you let your friend go out with and 18 year old guy, i don't even care about your lip, i acualy like it, but back to the point. how could you?"

i looked at him in astonishment and said "how did you even now ariel was going out wtih dorrian?"

he shook his head and said "i didn't you just told me." i smacked myself in the head and he contiued "i knew you would out her in one way or another. she bad news thats why im banning you from seeing her outside of your little segemtst on RAW." i jaw was wide open and i was getting so upset that my vision was getting really bad. when i left for the hotel with amy i started to cry and she couldn't get anything out of me while driving so she pulled over. when she found out that matt banned me from seeing ariel she reminded me that he was going to be leaving and he woouldn't know anything.

getting into my room i saw cody on the couch and he got up to see me. "hey" he kissed my check and asked "whats wrong?"

"i am tired so i'm heading to bed." i said

"ok ill come with you i need to slepp too." he then got all of his stuff and put it all on a table in our room and even before i said goodnight i was out cold. the next mornig i woke up at 11 and fould out from summer that matt and shanny were already gone so that ment that i needed to wake all of my girls up and we needed to go to smack down and ECW.

ariving in the areana dorrian met up with us soon and introduced us too alot of new faces including kevin thorn, lena, and jamie noble.walking around with dorrian we found out that now most of the superstars knew about ariel and dorrian so i parted with my dear friends and went to find matt. insted of matt i found shannon and making out. i lefts super quicky and finally found matts room. in his room i told him thati would only be going out onto ECW tonight and then i was going to have phil drive me back to the airport so i could go back with raw, see if i said what was really going to happen and that was dorrian was going to drive aiden ariel and me back and we were going to leave together.

on ECW the first seggment was with the new ECW champion. while in the ring shannon came out and a new alinace was formed. while the boys were in the ring all of us girls were on the outside of the ring just running aroud like immature little girls. all of our fun was stopped when tazz came up to us and got in our way. we all cowered together and just as we were backed into a corner dorrian jumped overe the top rope and smashed tazz in the head with his championship. us girls hurried to the back and went to our rooms. after telling my goodbyes to some of my new friends all of us went to catch our plane.

getting back to the raw life the next morning, i found out that while i was gone amy had bought tickets for the upcoming 69 eyes show. running into her room i saw the tickets and also a pair of backstage passes. doing a crazy little dance i didn't see it but amy walked in. when i heard her laughing i said "you know your the coolest mom ever."

she shrugged and said "well your brothers said that you were friends with the singers daughter vilhemiina, and i know that she is going to be there"

i hugged amy because of the fact that i hadn't seen vilhemiina in a couple of years, and that i was going to see some of my old friends. when i found out that the consert was 4 days away i was in compleat shock, i had only a few days to get ready. so running aroud i looked for jeff. i finally found him in the taining area and i went up to him jumping up and down saying "jeffy jeffy jeffy i need my old hair so we need to go." i then took his hand and dragged him to his room.

once my hair was done i ran to my room and almost knocked aiden over. "oh sorry aiden but guess what?" i helped her up and she asked "what?"

i did my little dance again and said "amy got me tickets to go see the 69 eyes and i get to see my old friends." she nodded and told me to that tommorow was the day for us to be leaving with the superstars again and that we would be in mass. after finishing my conversation with aiden i went to raes told her the news and went to her computer to IM lindsi. when i saw that she was o nthe internet i typed:

'hey my little creep-friend'

she typed back 'alexer i need that song soon after the 69 eyes consert in 4 days i have to give it to ville before the tour'

i had to get close to the screen and i typed 'wait are you going to the 69 eyes consert?' 3 minutes later she typed 'yeah i have to go see vihemiina' i had to get out of there 'umm well g2g my friends want me to go with them' i then signed off and started going crazy, both of my friends were going to be there. i then got ready to go with rae and we were the last so she had to go back to N.C.

in the next area there was a house show but i didn't go because i felt that i needed a little break. when everyone got back i was already asleep because i knew i would be hyper all day. in the morning i got up took a shower and went to eat breakfast. while i was eating amy came over to me and said "hey alexer i just wanted to let you know that as soon as the consert is over and we are back here i want you in bed because of RAW tommorow." i just nodded because i didn't want to say yes when i knew that i wasn't going to go to bed as soon as i got back.

it was finnaly 6:30 and me and amy were in the arena for the show and i was already for my 2nd fav. band to preform. when there last song, of 'never say die', was over i got my pass from amy and we went to the back area. the security took us to there longe area and because they weren't there yet i just sat on the couch and waited. after 4 minutes jussi came in and i think he almost feel to the floor, he was wide eyes and all of the other member seemed the same way. they were all quite untill vihemiina and lindsi ran in and she yelled "no voi alexer what are you doing here?" and hugged me, i hugged back and then i hugged lindsi. as we talked the band started to lose there sence of shock and it was jyrki to first say anything to me. " alexer its so nice to see you lindsi said thast she had been keeping in contact with you." i nodded and i went back to talking to my friends. as we talked miina said "hey i saw you on t.v a few days ago you had some cool looking hair." apeaently jyrki over heard us and said "don't even think about it your mother would kill me if you did that."

"well i did have an idea and if its ok with you and your dad and the band i would like it if all of you would come to RAW with me." the girls all agrred and so did the band so amy called vince and he also agreed. after we were there for some time i invited the band and everyone to come to the hotel with us because this was there last tour date and it would be easier on all of us for going to the event. at the hotel i was on jussi's back having a piggy back ride when aiden came over to us and said "omg is that jussi?" i nodded as i got off his back and she whispered in my ear "do you think i could get a picture with him?" i laughed at her and told jussi "hey my friend wants a picture with you but you should walk with us and the ask if shes aiden from the wwe and you ask for a picture with her.oh and can i have another piggy back ride"

"alexer that is brilliant, and yes you can." he said and i got back on his back. as we walked to the training area to see jeff, my plan started and jussi said "hey alexer is your friend aiden, the aiden from the wwe?" i smiled and nodded. he then almost gave the face that he did when he first saw me, and he asked "aiden can i have a pic with you?" she looked so happy and they took there pic and by that time we were in the training area.

when i saw ariel she came over said "alexer i just met your friend vihemiina and i want her to come to RAW." i laughed and told her my plan and we went to find miina. i found her and lindsi in the cafe eating a piece of pizza and we sat with them. "so im leaving to go to bed so lindsi and miina you can come to my room or you can stay with the band." i then got up went to my room and went to bed, but i wasn't given the privlage to sleep because my phone rang "hello?" i said

"hey alexer its matt i just want to know why your hanging around with ariel?" he said

i got really pissed off and yelled "you know she was my friend before her boyfriend so im going to hang around with her and anyone else i want." i hung up on him and finnaly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

omg i just love this chap and thanks to jn for your constant help and support

X-Deanna-X


	11. your getting

**hey to my readers if you have any ideas for fueds in my story e-mail me**

it was exsactly 9 and as the eyes were getting ready i went to find miina and lindsi. in raes room i saw lindsi on her laptop, "hey lindsi heres the song for you" she looked up as i gave her the 2 pieces of paper. she looked over them and said "no voi alexer this is... wow... it really good"

"thanks. hey lets go find the eyes and miina" i said and we left, the eyes were by the stage area and so was miina. staning between jussi and timo i looked very suspicoius and just as i jumped on jussi timo went running. i laughed while on jussi's back and it went on untill i saw the only person i wouldn't exspect, jeff, he came over and said "alexer, amy cant go out tonight matt has to go into sugrury for his apendix, so i would like it if you would say somthing on your little seggmen..." i cut him off with "shut the hell up no one knows about that yet" he nodded and went back to his locker room.

about half an hour later it was time for me to go out. i went out to monsoon by tokio hotel, and in the ring you could see that the ring was covered in a black carpet anlong with 2 chairs, both made of mahogany and have red lines coming down the sides. i got into the ring and sat in one of the chaires while one of the workers got me a mic. "as many of you now know i have a show and i want your opioin in the matter of naming it. should it be alexers fun jumping happy cheerleader jambory or the house of the hardy queen?" just then all of the crowd started to screem "so its a yes to the house of the hardy queen. ok now that that is done i would like to introduce some of my parents friends the 69 eyes" the eyes then came out along with vehemiina and lindsi. in the ring jussi was the one to sit while everyone else stood, "so as many of you wonderful fans of the WWE know i always change my song so as of right now i would like to say that that will no longer happen because i have mand an agrement with the awsome band that sings it." just as i was about to say another thing amy came out running and pertended to whisper to me and i ran back with her and so did the eyes.

that was the end of my time on the house that night and i would be bringing it back for the next few weeks.sitting in my room the eyes talked and i asked "hey can you guys be my eyes and ears into the world of my brothers?" they all agreed and all of us bound to the wwe left for the hotel. on my way to my room i got a text message from vince 'alexer i don't want you at ecw but if your determined to go just send a list of the people you want in raw' after reading that i went into my room and texted 'shannon, dorrian, punk, and victoria'.

i woke up early the next morning to a loud thud, getting out of my bed i saw that it was summer and ariel fighting over a picture of bam. i walked over and just snachet the pic and ripped it, "problem sloved" i said, and walked into my room to wake up cody.

after i woke cody, who was in a compleate bad mood, up we went downstares to eat. rae was already there and suprisingly so was dorrian, shannon victoria and phil. i getted them all and went on my merry way. when i saw milla by her room i went to see her. she looked upset and as if she had been crying. while talking i found out that shannon had brokken up with her and that she really was in love with him. after talking for some time i went to see rae to get ready for the next place.

i didn't go onto raw the next monday i was too sick and siting on the couch with cody i got a message from amy saying that jeff had been suspened from the WWE. i cried so hard that i almost could cry. i called jeff and we made aramgements for me to come back to camron to spend time with jeff. during the time i had to wait for jeff i almost fell asleep, it was sometime befor someone woke me up, and to my surpise it was jeff. "could you have taken any longer?" i asked quite annoyed.

he laughed and we went back to his house, there i saw all of his dogs and they all greated me well. sitting on my laptop i saw i had a e-mail from lindsi, on it there was a message from one of her friends who i offten talked to, tom kaulitz, his message was 'i know that your still alive i saw you on tv you were on wwe. we are going to be in north carolina soon and i know your staying there, heres a code to get backstage passses(reden9189). use it bill would love to see you and brandon want us to perform your song so we'll see you soon.'

i almost fell off my chair and called "JEFF" he came running as if something were wrong, "what is it?" he asked and i pointed at the screen, he read the screen and said "i guess your time with us is over." i nodded and he left to call everyone. within 2 minutes i got a call from aiden 'hello?' i said

'hey alexer you need to call cody. i just caught him with some girl'

i imedently hung up and cryed. i cryed so hard that i forgot were i was and ended up yelling for my mom but i got amys warm embrace. i told her everything and she told me to break up with him. she then told me her good news, she and matt were getting married and she wanted me as maid of honor. i agreed and went downstaires and call bams. when he picked up i told him and his reply was "alexer there is somthing really impotant to be said, mom was in a family of..." the line went dead and then our power went out.

then next morning i got another email from bam and ville they both had the same words of the fact that they were going to marry rachel and her step-sister leanne. i was happy for them and i went to eat some lunch. while eating my cheese sandwitch amy asked "so do you have any questions about the wedding?" i nodded and said "yeah well as you keep in contack with bam and ville and you know there getting married too, well then why don't you have a triple wedding?"

"that would be wonderfull but where would we have it?" she asked

"what about in finland?" she agreed and we started to plan. in the end after all agreements were made i was going to wear a red spagetti strap dress that tied in the back and went to the left at a slant. amy was going to wear a black dress with the staps off her shoulders.rachell was going to wear a simple off the shoulder red dress, and leanne was going to wear a purple and black dress that had a corset as a top, along with that she would also have black evnig gloves on, no veils for anyone, and all the braides maides, that wern't even decided, would wear a blue dress, strapless with black evning gloves.

after all that was sorted we booked the venue. after this my whole time with jeff was over and with tokio hotel coming soon, i would have to break up with cody soon and make my farewell to the WWE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bye ill be back soon after i read a new book for school i will decided of if i should make another sequal send me your opions.

X-Deanna-X


	12. end part 1

This is part one of the 2 part end

**This is part one of the 2 part end**

Today was my final day in the wwe and things weren't going good. I had broken up with Cody and barley escaped his temper, and to top it off I was getting a sore throat. Standing with matt, who I had apologized to, and Amy I was waiting for my music to start. Once I heard the being of the chorus where the music started I started to cry and I walked out to the ring. As the music stopped I asked "please will you all be quiet." Once everyone was quiet I started my Farwell, "I would like to let all of you know that my time here in the WWE has come to an end." I then let the tars in my eyes slid down my cheek, "I know this is a great lose, but I have to leave."

I walked up to the stage and in the back I saw some people who I had never seen but knew and talked to. It was tom kaulitz along with lindsi. As I hugged everyone I heard him say "Alexer we need to go the show tomorrow and you still need to say goodbye to everyone." I then left with tom and lindsi, within an hour lindsi was on her way to Finland to help with the wedding and we were on the way to the hotel.

Talking to tom I had found out that all of my stuff had been shipped to bams and that my brothers had met their soon to be wifeys in England were they lived. "So I have a question for you tom." I said

He looked up from his notebook and said "what is it?"

I sighed and asked "well do you know if bill has a girlfriend?" he looked strait up at me and said "no he doesn't but he dose like some who he hasn't seen" I nodded and played silently with my lip ring. While playing with the ring I got an idea. "Hey tom can we go somewhere tomorrow before the show?" I asked

"And where would that be 'lexer Marie?" he asked while using my nickname.

"Umm a piecing place?" I said and before he agreed his phone started to ring "hello?"… "Yeah she's here"… "Ok" he then handed me the phone, "hello?" I said "lexer". "Bams is that you?"

"Yeah lexer I've missed you so much" he said and I started to cry. I told him about everything and that I was going to announce myself to the world at the tokio hotel show. He agreed and I gave the phone to tom. They talked to each other for a little while and when they were done tom said he agreed to let me get a new piercing. I got excited and as I calmed down tom said it was time for bed.

I had fallen asleep on the couch but I had woken up in the bed and tom was on the floor sleeping. I woke him up and we left for the place, I was sitting listening to the cd he had in when tom had gotten a call. I wasn't till after I had gotten my eyebrow pieced that it was Jeff telling tom to let me know that Amy is pregnant.

I was so happy for her but before I could call her we had to go to the show. I then waited in back I waited for tom to get bill. When he saw me he spun me around in a huge hug. Talking I found out that he thought that I was gone forever. At the time for the show I went ahead of the guys to make my announcement. "Well I hope that you all know who I am, and if you don't I'll tell you. I'm Alexer Marie Valo Margera hardy, I have for the last few months been in hiding and now I am here to say I am back" I walked off the stage and gave bill and tom hugs. After the show bill tom and I went to the hotel got out things and left for Finland to go to the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its short compared to my others but I just had to do this.

X-Deanna-X


	13. end part 2

**this is part 2 of the end**

we arived in helskini at noon and is saw lauri waiting for us. i ran strat into his arms and yelled "lauri lauri i've missed you so much. these are my friends bill and tom kaulitz." he waved and we headed out to his car. when we arived at lauris house i had already seen villes car and i ran in jumped on him and began crying my eyes out, and in the middle of all this bam had shown up and we kissed hugged and told of our adventures. after all of the mushy stuff bill and i went outside and sat on the steps to the porch.

"hey lex i have a really serious question to ask you." he said and i looked over to him "what is it?" i asked and he put his head down. "umm would you like to be my umm girlfriend?" my eyes widened andsaid yes, after my reacktion he gave me a small ruby ring. when our little even was over i walked into the house with a huge grin on my face and i screamed "bill and i are going out."

right after saying that matt left the room and i knew exsactly why, so i ran after him. walking into the room i saw matt on the bed looking out the window. "matt whats wrong? do you have some problem with me and bill?" i asked and he shook his head "its only because thats how my parents started and i don't want you or areil to end up that way." i went over hugged him and we went back out to where everyone was.

for the next few days more and more people showed up and were getting ready for the wedding. once all of the wedding party was there we made a final date for all of the rest to get there, and all of us girls spent days planing, preping and having endless fun.

it was now the day before the wedding, and all of the girls headed over to a hotel and brought all of our items. that night was one of the most fun i had ever had. it started out with us eating chinesse and as we ate amy threw a packet of soy sause at raven and she returned fire. it didn't take very long untill we were in a full on everybody for themselfs war. when all of our energy was depleted we all headed for our seperate rooms. the next morning all of the girls in the wedding party began getting ready. amy ended up in a simple black dress that was a corset in the back, leanne was in a floor lenth dark purple dress with a lighter shade over the skirt area, rachel was in a strapless red dress that had dimonds going down the center, all of the bridesmaids, milina, raven, victoria, trish, shelly, lillian, katie, and tiff, were in a floor lenth blue ballgown where th skirt came down in ruffles. and i, the maid of honor, was in a red stapless dress that was cut at an angle and was almost touching the floor on the left side, in the back it was a corset and went at a V.

the jewlery of the brides was simply peral earings and a dimond neclace. but the acserrories was a black silk fan with a tasle instedd of a vail. i also had a fan but it was dark red and had 2 tasles, and my jewlery was a black dimond heart black dimond earings that were outlined in rubys. we all had our hair staitened and down. when we were compleate it was time for pictures.

after pictures all of the girls piled into a black hummer limo and we did our little toasts to long mariges. once our ride was over we stepped out into the light next to the chruch. we soon steped through the doors and ravens children breeanah and jayden, who were flowergirl and ringbearer, came up to us. we played with the kids for a little while and let them go get ready when we knew it was time. when the music started it was first for the bridesmaids and ushers to walk out, when all were paired up the little flowergirl and ringbearer went out. after some complications all of the brides walked out with me behind them. walking amy was her friend greg, rachels was raab, who was some what persentable, and leannes was andy from hanoi rocks.at the alter when i turned to look at the door i swore i was cody but i blew it off as nothing. nothing was going to ruin this day, thats what i thought untill right before the end of the cerimony i saw bill in the back making out with summer, my friend.

i almost couldn't take it and as soon as the cerimony was over i went up to bill yelled "i saw you with summer." threw the ring he gave me at him and left crying. i sat on the steps of the cruch and continued to cry untill bill came up to me. "lex what are you talking about i love you."

i stood up and started to walk while yelling "well i guess not enough." and there i got into the limo with the girls and we went to the party. at the party i ended up changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut black shirt. i soon went back into the party area and met that band we had booked, it was a somewhat popular band that amy liked called gazette. "hey your that band amy and i booked right?" i asked and one of the members who had blond hair and he replied "yeah you must be alexer, im ruki, the guys to my left are kai and aoi, and the guys to my right are reita and uruha." i shook all of there hands and asked about there bands, and aparently they were going to be in 30 of the 52 places the wwe was going to be in so reita, my new friend, and i made a promise to see each other in at least 20 places.

we soon exscranged emails ims and cellphone numbers and everything under the sun, and it was now time for all of us from other countries to leave finland and go home. once i arived back in the castle i almost went crazy and i started doing so many stupid things. once i went throught my things i found my phone book and called all of my old friends and my twin sister, and i found out that 3 of my friends had gotten pulled into a deep depresion and comitted suiside. also i found that my sister had gotten herself pregnate and had a little boy named brandon jess margera.

after my little adventure to find my friends i went out and stoped at all of my friends houses, and by the end brooke, candace, morgan, shane, john, kyle, dante, jake, and jade. the only ones left of my gang. the one who got in so much trouble but always weasled out of it. we all walked in silence with me in front all the way to the railroad tracks where we used to hang out. i jumped up into a car and yelled "all of you i've missed you so much, and i will forever miss dylan, luke, spencer, tristan, and tyler." i began to cry silent tears and continued "and now some rules i want enforced. no going out among the gang and if one of us looks like they are flying down the road of death let us all show them the light." i sounded like a frickin' priest but i didn't reaaly care.

after my little anoncement i told all of the gang of my adventures the people i met and my plans to go again, and they made me promise to come back to school for 8th grade and to graduate with them. i agreed and we all began to walk beck home. as soon as i got home i told bam and rachel i was going to start school again in a month. so even though i hated school i was still going to go but also take the test that gave me the grades t pass and would miss school wherever it was will or nessity. i then went onto my myspace, cleared out my messages and typed a new name 'forever and always'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oh my god i finally did it. thank you beta rach and lea. i loved the help that you have given me with this and to my readers another addition to my series **may **be starting soon.

X-Deanna-X


End file.
